The trying time of Zack Martin
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: When Zack loses everything he ever had, he discovers himself all over again...and along the way...finds something he never expected...Takes place 6 years after Seven Seas High... Zack/OC


**The Trying Times of Zack Martin**

When Zack loses everything he ever had, he discovers himself all over again...and along the way...finds something he never expected...Takes place 6 years after Seven Seas High...

**This is one of the shorter chapters...but not to worry It's just the intro...I'm sure the other chapters will be a load longer...  
**  
Prologue:

It was the night that everyone was expecting. The twins 20th birthday. They weren't those immature kids who ruined almost everyone's lives on board the boat or at the Tipton Hotel. A certain twin opened his eyes to the world around him. He honestly felt like he had changed a lot. As Zack Martin opened his eyes into the busy city of New York, he got out of bed and immediately ran down to the kitchen. He took out the phone and called the other twin who was sure to be working at the restaurant again. Yes that's right...Zack and Cody Martin were officially successful entrepreneurs. Since Cody loved to cook and Zack loved money...it was an opportunity for sure. Zack knew that the restaurant would be closed tonight since they wanted to celebrate their birthdays properly. Maya had mapped it all out. They would be going to Manhattan Island to one of their favorite hangouts. Bailey had also moved to the city. She and Cody had been together for six years. Zack still smiled at their reunion during the huge twister.

"Hey Cody...I guess I should be wishing you a happy birthday..."Zack laughed.

"Thanks Zack...Happy Birthday to you too...anyways I'm sure you closed down the restaurant tonight right?" Cody asked.

"Yeah..."Zack laughed.

"O.K. cool I guess I'll have to do it on the boat..." Cody said.

"Do what on the boat?" Zack asked.

"You were gonna get it out of me anyways..." Cody sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zack asked kind of confused.

"I was planning on proposing to Bailey tonight..."Cody said.

"Oh god...You got her pregnant didn't you?" Zack asked.

"What? No! I'm not proposing to her because I got her pregnant...I'm doing it because I love her..." Cody said.

"I never did understand you and your ways..."Zack sighed. "If you love her so much...then why are you asking her to marry you?"Zack asked.

"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with her..." Cody laughed. "Why else would I ask her to do it..."

"But...we all know that almost 1/3rd of marriages all end in divorce or something..."Zack laughed.

"Really Zack? We've been together for at least six years now...And you for one should know that we're really cautious about our relationship now..."Cody explained.

"You know...I can see it now...You being the married couple that almost everyone in the neighborhood will end up hating..."Zack laughed.

"Geez...Thanks for the support..."Cody sighed.

"Well your my brother...and if this makes you happy...then I'm happy for you buddy..." Zack said.

"Took you long enough...So how are things with you and Maya? Still going slow..."Cody said.

"Well...Yeah...I mean we've been together for at least seven years now...and I swear to god...I think that I keep falling in love with her more and more..." Zack said.

"You met her parents already didn't you?" Cody said smiling at the other end of the line.

"Is it that obvious?" Zack laughed.

"Well yeah...So...how are they?" Cody asked.

"Her mom is pretty cool...Her dad died in a plane crash when she was 5...and her younger brother Vince is awesome..." Zack said.

"Maya has a younger brother...Surprising..."Cody said.

"I know right? I always thought that she was an only child..."Zack replied.

"Yeah...anyways enough talk for now...I need to fake sleep so Bailey can surprise me with breakfast..." Cody said.

"Wait...Bailey cooked breakfast without setting the smoke detector off?" Zack asked.

"What can I say? I taught her well..." Cody laughed.

"I'm sure you did..."Zack laughed."See you here tonight..." Zack laughed as he hung up...

The evening finally came, and it was surprisingly the most interesting birthday ever. They ended up having dinner on the boat. And Cody ended up getting engaged as well. Maya smiled at how happy they were. When the time was right, she was positive that she would have the family that she had wanted ever since she was five and heard all of the great stories of having a great family from her mom. She knew that it was defiantly going to happen one day. And she could wait forever for it. But right now...it was perfect...  
**  
My major plot twist happens in the seventh or eighth chapter...I wanted to establish their lives first, and do some plots that happen before the big event...also Twin Telepathy and Hero will both be making a premiere in April and May. One each month...Irriplaceable, Life After Death, Remembering Yesterday, and My first Love also will premiere in April. Love on Deck will be making a return in June...Think of it as going on a season hiatus... anyways new plot twists and surprises are in store for all of my stories and I can't wait for you to see them. So please review and it will defiantly make my day...**


End file.
